The present invention concerns a method of controlling or inhibiting the growth of crops, particularly of cotton. Plant growth regulators are well-known for their effects on root growth, fruit set and drop, controlling or reducing plant growth and other developmental processes in crops. In cotton, plant growth regulators have the potential to promote crop earliness, control crop growth and height by reducing internode length or overall crop growth, reduce lodging, improve square and boll retention, and increase nutrient uptake. The number of plant growth regulators for cotton is limited and can require multiple applications, which increases costs and labor. In addition, the application of most of these plant growth regulators is not recommended on stressed plants. Therefore, a need for new plant growth regulators exists.
The plant growth regulating compound forming the composition of this invention is known in the art for its effect as an herbicide. Penoxsulam, 2-(2,2-difluoroethoxy)-N-(5,8-dimethoxy[1.2.4]triazolo[1,5-c]pyrimidine-2-yl)-6-(trifluoromethyl)benzenesulfonamide, is a triazolopyrimidine sulfonamide herbicide, and its herbicidal activity is described in The Pesticide Manual, Fifteenth Edition, 2009. Penoxsulam provides control of many broad-leaved, sedge and aquatic weeds in rice.